


Cuddle With Me

by demonmadej



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Byers Needs a Hug, kind of, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: a very short drabble
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 42





	Cuddle With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago so forgive me if it's shit

After Dustin and Lucas had left, there wasn’t enough people to continue playing Dungeons and Dragons, so Mike and Will settled on watching a movie instead. 

It was a Saturday afternoon and nothing good happened to be on. Eventually Will got up and put in the VHS of Ghostbusters. While doing so, Mike spread out across the couch taking up all the room.

“Mike, c’mon let me sit.”

“Never said you wouldn’t.”

“Whatever Wheeler.” Will rolled his eyes, and sat on the very edge of the couch that was occupied by Mike. 

He had planned to get up and move to the recliner, but Mike stopped him wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist pulling him back down on the couch. Will unfolded his legs so he wouldn’t fall over, and was basically laying on top of Mike in an awkward position.

“What are you doing?” Will chuckled, but Mike wouldn’t let go.

“It’s cold. Cuddle with me.”

“I’m not your blanket, Mike.”

“Just shut up and lay down with me.”

Will shook his head, chuckling softly. He turned his body so he was curled up against Mike’s chest, practically in his arms. Mike smiled over at him, rubbing his back softly.

Will wasn’t sure what was going on exactly, but he knew he felt comforted. Ever since everything had happened to he always felt scared. Scared of something he didn’t even know how to explain it. 

But being so close to Mike, wrapped in his arms, feeling his chest rise and fall made him feel safe. He wasn’t scared right now. Not of any monster or bad dream. The only thing he was scared of was ruining this perfect moment. 

So, he stayed quiet wrapping his arms around Mike’s waist, and closing eyes feeling Mike’s fingers running through his hair gently, a smile on his lips as he started to doze off.

Mike looked over at Will again, smiling. The boy’s head was resting on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist lightly. Mike pressed a soft kiss against the hair on Will’s forehead, leaving them there for a few seconds before pulling back. He closed his own eyes, resting his hand on Will’s back, holding the small boy close.


End file.
